


Emerald

by JunyXavier



Category: Gotham (TV), 哥谭
Genre: M/M, nothing special
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunyXavier/pseuds/JunyXavier
Summary: 吉姆·戈登撒谎了。





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> 吉姆戈登看不清自己的想法。

有些时候事情发生的就是没有道理，就像现在，你也不知道你和奥斯沃德是怎么拉扯到这个地步的。  
他紧热的后穴包裹着你的阴茎头部，你甚至能感受到随着逐渐的进入，那些褶皱也仿佛被彻底撑开。但他难以忍受般呜咽着，低下头看你，有眼泪滴上你的脸颊，你这才意识到他骑在你身上，并不自量力的试图吞下你。  
“帮帮我，吉姆，我…我做不到。”  
你试图理清思路，但在这个状态下显然得花上很多时间。下体传来的紧致快感和眼前极具刺激性的画面只让你想遵循本能去做事，你深吸了一口气，遏制住想要向上挺腰去操那个小洞的冲动。你柔声安抚，惊讶于自己能有这样的声音。  
“放松点，奥斯沃德。……该死的，你太紧了。”  
他开始啜泣了，你看得出他很疼，但又不愿意放弃，一点记忆回到了你的脑子，你想起来他为此已经预谋很久了。

你们的关系不那么寻常，GCPD的警探戈登和掌握黑帮的企鹅，这个组合丢出去简直会让人笑掉大牙。但他却确实存在。  
一开始只是深巷里，他向你表达他的忠诚，他用破烂酒瓶划破脖子的态度没让你侧目，但他随后跪在你面前解开你裤子的动作却没法让你冷静了。那场不应该发生的口交里你抓着他的头发，粗暴地操了这个男人的嘴。你低头注视他的时候他也在看你，你沉着脸，眉头紧皱，一部分是来自快感。你注意到那双宝石一样的绿眼睛里折射着期许，一些深喉带出的眼泪挂在他的睫毛上，看起来亮晶晶的。他想让你信任他。  
但通过这种方式？  
你莫名觉得不愉快，但不知道这份不快从何而来。你压着他的脑袋，没理会他因为快要窒息而下意识的挣扎，简单抽送了几下后射在了他嘴里。他全部咽了下去。  
你没说话，他依旧跪在原地， 嘴唇红红的，但眼神却满含期待。  
你迅速离开了原地。

再之后你和他的合作便顺理成章，你本不想再继续这段肮脏的关系，但无论是哈维还是哥谭这座城市都逼得你不得不去见他。  
——奥斯沃德·科波特，从菲什·穆尼的伞童成长为如今哥谭的怪物。他总有着过人的头脑和残忍的手段，他本应该是你最不齿且厌烦的那类人。  
但凡事一旦开始，就很难再逆转，或者停止。他对你施以的帮助越来越多，你们的关系却并没有更加密切。道德感和现实的冲击让你作呕，你只是无法拒绝。无论是企鹅带来的便利，或是奥斯沃德的温度。

就像现在。  
他还在试图往下，这显然不容易，因为他的大腿抖得厉害，那些白花花的腿肉就展露在你面前，身上的外套没脱掉，以至于过大的衣服就让他显得更小了。翘起的阴茎也被下摆遮挡，这让他看起来像个缺乏性经验的处男。  
你挑起眉毛，手掌摸上他的腰，再顺着下滑揉捏臀肉。他在你手下抖得更厉害了，不得不用小臂撑到你胸口才能维持平衡不直接坐下去。  
“我说了，放松，奥斯沃德。”  
你重复了一遍，分出一只手握住他的小臂送到嘴边，无比自然的吻了一下他的手腕，直到动作终了才觉得不对劲。你陡然沉下脸并松开了他的手。但他没有意识到你的这点异样，他似乎依旧沉浸于私处的不适，像是泄气一样起身抽离，然后低头埋在你的颈窝。  
你不觉得你们亲密如此。  
但你重新把手挪回他肉感极好的屁股上，手指就着刚才撑开了些的洞口刺入。两根手指的挤入已经相当困难，那里的高热与紧致几乎让你想要直接操进去。你暗骂了一声，另一只手去摸索床头，你知道他会存点润滑剂。  
但他拉住了你，他的脸涨得潮红，有那么一瞬间显得腼腆又羞赧，你疑惑的抬了抬眉毛，看着他把你的手牵到嘴边，然后含进嘴里。  
操他的。  
口腔里是另一种感觉，你用你的老二操过他这里，但用手指还是第一次。湿热又软滑的舌头缠绕包裹着你的手指，他吞吐手指的时候就看着你，用他两侧稍尖的牙齿摩挲你结茧的指腹。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，有那么一部分原因是因为你的另一只手还在操他屁股。  
你把手从他嘴里抽了出来，被唾液沾得湿透，先前干涩的扩张让这回的进入显得顺利得多。他又开始呜咽了，像是他擅长于此。  
他试图来吻你，被你扭过头避开了，你看着他，用目光斥责他不应该如此。他垂着头安静了片刻，随后向你扯出了一个微笑。  
你不喜欢他这么笑。  
这让你感觉烦躁，扩张的动作也变得草率，当三根手指能勉强挤进去之后，你就托着他的屁股让他重新坐上你的阴茎。  
这比之前好上了一些，但还是不太足够。进入的过程无比艰难——对奥斯沃德而言，但对你而言，你只想直接操进这个温暖的小洞。  
你又骂了一声，还是不知道原因。你等待着他的适应，你抚摸过他的大腿，过多的停留于那条畸形的腿上。直到他彻底把你吞进去，你们都松了一口气。

完事后奥斯沃德魇足地伏在你胸口，你沉默着，但理了理他被汗水润湿的额发。  
他有些惊讶，抬起头看这你，那双绿眼睛里突然亮起了你熟悉的光。  
“吉姆——”  
“我得走了。”

你撒谎了。


End file.
